


Got Your Back

by CopperRose



Series: Fake AH Crew [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Temporary Character Death, The team continues to be a bunch of violent psychopaths, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperRose/pseuds/CopperRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes playing the role of a delivery boy, Ryan is no exception but when Michael sends him to grab something from his apartment, he begrudgingly does as he's asked. Unfortunately, he found himself stumbling in on the last thing he expect to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

Ryan hadn't had the need to pick a lock since he had joined the Fake AH Crew because, let's face it, subtlety was not what this crew was about and none of them really had enough patience to do much more than kick a door in or blow the handle on a door off. Today was different though, because Michael would be pissed if his apartment door was knocked off it's hinges. Though Ryan almost considered doing it out of spite, because who the fuck forgets a briefcase full of explosives on their damn kitchen counter?

The door opened easily enough and Ryan somehow managed not be caught by anyone else who lived in the apartment complex. He slid in and went straight to the kitchen, planning to grab what he came for and run it to where Michael and Jack were seating up the next step in the upcoming heist. Sure enough it was there, just where the idiot said it would be.

Ryan picked it up and grumbled. He should be readying the weapons right now, not playing errand-boy to the guy in charge of the explosives. Where were the other members of the crew, Lindsay and Gavin didn't even have roles in this job's set up for some reason, why wasn't one of them being called to retrieve Michael's things? Lindsay fucking lived in the same apartment as Michael but he still called Ryan to fetch the case for him. It was like he was either intentionally ignoring them or intentionally wasting Ryan's time, either were possible. Michael could be a real prick sometimes.

With the case filled with plastic explosives in hand, he turned was about to drive halfway across Los Santos just to give Michael this dumb case, only to be stopped by a sound coming from a door Ryan knew lead to Michael and Lindsay's bedroom. He almost assumed he was imagining things and left but it didn't feel right, Michael was his friend after all, prick or not, he should at least make sure it wasn't someone robbing him. He put the briefcase down and approached the door.

Up close, the sound became much more clear. Moaning, no question about it and at first Ryan thought he could hear only a female's voice, Lindsay's voice to be exact. He wished it would have stayed just Lindsay's voice for just a few seconds longer, he would have assumed she was masturbating, would have gotten embarrassed and would have hurried out the door and likely never spoke of that moment again. But, of course, just as he was ready to hightail it out of there, he heard the sound of a second voice. Male, no words were said but an audible moan could be heard and it was very distinctly male.

And _that_ just would not stand. Ryan and Michael didn't always see eye to eye but fuck if he was going to walk away while his friend's wife was fucking some guy! He pulled out his pistol and gave the door in front of him a solid kick to send it open. The door hadn't even been locked, did Lindsay have that little worry about being caught? The sheer screams of surprise told him that neither of them expected any sort of company. Regardless, Ryan was in the room and pointing his pistol at the man who was currently on top of Lindsay.

He thought it would be easy point the gun at the man and kill him. He had done it before when he had seen Lindsay jokingly flirted with another man on the side of the road. He had Michael's back when it came to these sorts of things. But this was different, because this wasn't come asshole off the street, he knew the idiot that was currently looking at him in complete shock and upon seeing his face, Ryan realized he had known the voice before the door was even open. Ryan's gun drifted down and he looked between the two in shock.

“Gavin?” He demanded, confused at first but then angry. “ _Gavin!_ ”

“Ryan!” The other two shouted.

The two scrambled to cover themselves, almost fighting over the blanket on the bed. With a fierce pull and shove, Lindsay knocked Gavin off the side of the bed and then covered her chest and crotch. Gavin gave a pitiful squawk and groan as he landed where Ryan couldn't see him at the foot of the bed but he sat up in only a few seconds, rubbing his head glaring in Lindsay's direction.

“You always hog the blankets.” He grumbled, these words making it clear that this had happened more than once. He seemed to forget that the reason he was on the floor was because there was a man pointing a gun at him, Ryan fired a warning shot into his upper arm to remind him.

Gavin held his arm and looked at him like he was even more mad than normal. “Christ, Rye!”

Ryan scowled at the nickname. He didn't mind the affectionate title normally but he suddenly wasn't sure if he was going to like anything Gavin had to say ever again.

“Wait, you don't understand.” Lindsay insisted. “Just wait.”

That was not going to happen. “Michael is your friend, your best friend! You idiots do damn near everything together!” Ryan hissed. He trained the gun to Gavin's head, somehow managing to look even more pissed off than before. “Of all the people I'd expect to fuck him over like this, you are the last person I could imagine!”

“I'm not- we're not- it's... it's complicated.” Gavin tried, he really did, but he knew the look of fury on Ryan's face. He had seen it a hand full of times, the first being when he and the other Lads had stolen Edgar from Ryan's apartment and hid him. No real reason why, they just thought it would be funny. They were mistaken. He had killed them every time he saw them after that, whether it be during missions, on the street, or during planning, there was a constant unrest between them until Edgar was safely back where they had stolen him from. Even then, it had taken a few day for him to stop inflicting non-fatal wounds.

“Complicated?” Ryan gave a humorless laugh. “You call this complicated? That's really what you're gonna call it?”

Suddenly there was a second gun in play. Lindsay had swiftly shoved her hands into a night stand beside her bed and brought out a gun of her own. She was only inches away from Ryan, pointing the gun at his head but still trying to cover herself with the blanket. The stand off was pointless, considering that none of them could stay dead but the look she wore was one terror.

If she was under the impression that she could convince him to keep this secret from Michael, she was more out of her mind than Ryan was.

“And you,” Ryan's tone was unimaginably bitter, “I don't know who I'm more ashamed of here. Gavin's his friend but you, he loves you and you did this to him! Don't you care at all?”

“You don't understand!” She insisted again. “And of course I fucking care! I love Michael, I love him a lot.” She glanced over at Gavin, still holding his shoulder and looking between the two. “But we both love _him_ and we hope he loves us back.”

Gavin looked much less wounded then and smile warmly back at her. “You know I do.” He stood and the two looked to be gliding back to one another, looking like they planned to hold each other. It might have been romantic if they weren't serial killers and in the middle of a love affair.

Ryan, for his part, was at a loss. “What? What the fuck are you talking about? Why do you keep saying we? Who exactly is _we_?”

The two exchanged looks. This wasn't how there relationship was suppose to be relieved. They hadn't planned it all out yet but they had it in their heads that they were going to make an event of it. They had wanted throw a party – big and loud, maybe blow up a building or take some hostages or maybe break into the military base, steal some jets, and announce it to the guys as they were making their get away, just to see if the shock would effect their flying skills. The point of the planning was to put them in a situation where what they were doing at the point of the reveal was distracting and would force them to stew with the knowledge. Not that they were really worried they would be rejected, they were a tight-knit family, they knew the lot of them would understand when they finally did it but they had wanted it to be perfect when they did.

But if they didn't explain this all now, Ryan would despise them both.

“Michael knows,” Lindsay began, “all about this. Me and Michael asked Gavin to be our... boyfriend, I guess is the word.”

Ryan looked at them, stunned. He wasn't sure if he should believe this.

“This is our date night,” Gavin claimed, “All three of us are getting together tomorrow night for the group night. Next date night is for just Michael and Lindsay and then It'll be me and Michael. Goes in a circle, not a big deal.

“You're just looking out for my boi and I could never be mad about that but put the gun down.”

The older man looked unsure between the two but didn't lower his gun. Instead, one of his hands went into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The couple looked surprised when he dial and pointed his gun squarely at Gavin's head. “If you're telling me the truth, I won't have a reason to pull the trigger.”

The phone range twice before Micheal's voice answered. “What's up, you got the stuff, right? Don't tell me you had some sort of police trouble, dude. We need those explosives, you asshole.”

“No cops,” Ryan promised, “not yet, anyway. But the case is still on your counter. I-”

“Are you serious! What the fuck have you been doing all this time?”

“Catching you're wife and best friend in the middle of an affair.” Gavin almost looked like he was blushing but Lindsay flat out glared. She already had half a plan to decapitate the man for calling what they were doing an affair.

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before Michael asked. “Where are they now?”

“In front of me, still alive for the moment.”

“Good, put your phone on speaker phone.” He ordered and Ryan gladly did as he was told. Whatever Michael had to stay, it would surely make Ryan's word seem like pin pricks, while the redhead's would be like hot coals. Which, Ryan thought to himself, was a marvelous way to punish this behavior. To start, anyway.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you idiot fucking serious?” Michael demanded and yet he didn't sound as surprised as Ryan thought he should be or even as angry. “I told you the apartment was gonna be used for the heist today, you had anywhere fucking else to have your god damn date night and you ignored me entirely! The surprise is ruined now!”

Ryan gawked at his phone. “Um... what?”

“You said they wouldn't be here until after dark, you mingy little prick!” Gavin huffed back at the phone. “We thought we had time! Besides, you don't just chose where you have sex when you're in the heat of the moment!”

Ryan tried again. “Wait, so their-”

“Yes you do, you fucking idiot! You totally do!” Michael shouted. “You don't just fuck out in the open in a park because you get a boner there. You go fucking home or at least find a private place.”

“The bedroom was private!” Gavin insisted.

Ryan suddenly felt like he was being pranked but there was no way they would go this route for a joke... would they? “M-Michael-”

“You knew people would be coming over today and your apartment is only two fucking floors down!”

“We weren't going down two floors to bang!”

“Oh my god!” Ryan yells then. He truly didn't think he could take much more of any of this. “Would you stop? These two are still naked and standing in front of me and I'd like that to stop! I get it, you three have some sort of arrangement, I just needed to know if I should shoot the two of them or not for having an affair! Clearly I don't”

“I don't give a shit, shoot them both for being fucking idiots for all I care.” Michael said but even though he still sounded angry his voice changed an he asked a question that made Ryan uncomfortable. “... Wait, you're looking at them naked?”

“Uh, well, I'm trying not to b-”

“Then fucking stop it and get the fuck out of my apartment!” The order was a furious tone that both was and wasn't heard often. It was the sort of protective tone he heard when someone other then a member of the Crew was attacking a member of the Crew but only when the Crew hadn't picked the fight to start and thus the attack would seem unwarranted to Michael. It was protective in a way but also jealous. Ryan got the feeling this was like Micheal's Edgar.

The only wise choice was to get out.

The older man gave a rough sound as he cleared his throat before glancing at the other two in the room, then realizing the both of them were still very naked and looked away quickly. “Well, this has been thoroughly awkward for us all, so I'm just gonna go and never speak of any of this again. Congrats on your polygamous relationship, many happy year. Michael, I'm never fetching anything from your apartment again for as many lives as I live.”

With that, Ryan shut off his phone and shielded his eyes from the his naked teammates before quickly moved to leave the apartment. He bumped into and nearly tripped over a dozen things as he did so and felt like a fool as he went. He paused only to grab the case of sticky bombs and then kept walking.

Before he could get out he heard one of them from the bedroom call out to him. “Ryan,” Gavin said in a sad sort of way, “I know this is weird, trust me, we _all_ know this is weird, but we didn't want to make you uncomfortable or scare you off. We're like a family, Rye, we don't want to lose you or have hate us because of this.”

“Yeah, we'd be lost without you!” Lindsay agreed, “I mean, what's a family without it's creepy uncle?”

Ryan couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his throat. He smiled but wouldn't let himself turn around. He didn't like the idea of getting on Michael's bad side. Instead he just shook his head. “You're kidding, right? The first time I met Gavin, he picked up the car I was in and threw it at Mt. Chiliad. You really think _this_ is what's gonna scare me off? Don't worry, the only place I'm going is to take these explosives to your husband and boyfriend. And then likely shot him a few times for putting me in this situation.”

“Shoot out his kneecaps for me Rye-Bread.” Gavin encouraged him. “The rinse-pot sent four muggers after me last night for no reason!”

“And try to break his jaw for me.” Lindsay added. “He keeps forgetting to buy milk... also, tell him to buy milk before he gets home or not to come home at all.”

“God, I'm am so glad you idiots don't love _me_ ,” Ryan informed them both, “I can't stay dead and I still don't think I could handle it.”

~BREAK~

It took more than a hour after the call ended for Ryan to show up at the location he had been told his teammates were waiting for him. An old, abandon building on a the bad side of town, the perfect place for a drug deal or some other illegal deed. Both Jack and Michael looked generally annoyed with him as he handed of the briefcase.

“What the hell man?” Jack demanded. “What took you so long? It wasn't that far of a drive.”

“Got held up by Gavin and Lindsay when I had to break into you _Jones family apartment._ ” Ryan explained, flashing Michael the annoyed look now, while the redhead looked a bit worried. He didn't think he planned to spill their secret, did he? What kind of friend would he be if he did something like? “They asked me to deliver a message.”

Neither of the other two men expected it when Ryan drew his pistol shot both of Micheal's knees, sending him to the ground.

“Holy shit!” Both shouted in panicked shock.

“Gavin doesn't appreciate the muggers you keep sending after him.” Ryan explained and Jack began to damn near cackle at this. He then picked up the now dropped briefcase that he had handed over to Michael before – the redhead now trying to pull his own gun from his pocket to shoot the other back – before Ryan bet the case against the other man's face until his jaw was clearly unhinged.

Jack stopped laughing. “Whoa, okay, Ryan-”

“And Lindsay is apparently sick of you not buying milk. She says not to come home until you do.” Finally, he drew his pistol one last time and aimed it as his friend, now screaming and bleeding and surely in agonizing pain. “And, most importantly, I really don't care for being an errand-boy.” He pulled the trigger and watched Michael die, only for his body to fade into nothing.

Jack stared at him for a few seconds, more than a little mortified. “Damn, dude, you okay? You seem a little... upset.”

Ryan just laughed a little and shook his head. “I have had one hell of a day. I'll tell you about it one day when I know it's won't come back to bite me. Until then, I've got guns to prep.”

He dropped the brief case and managed to walk only a few feet before he was set aflame by a bright red flare. He screamed for a few seconds but ultimately fell to the ground a charred corpse. Michael marched back into view, holding his flare gun in one hand and his phone in another.

“I was gonna get the milk on the was home, you bitch!” He shouted, not paying Jack any mind at. “... If you need some that fucking bad go get some yourself! It's not like the store is that far away! … Tell Gavin I can hear him just fine and that he's gonna have so many muggers on his ass people will mistaking him for a gay pride parade!”

He paused then and gave a sigh. “Yeah okay, I'll get the milk. I love you two. Have fun but move from the apartment please, the guys'll be over in a few hours for the next heist.”

He closed his phone and looked back to his teammate before picking the briefcase full of explosives back up once more. “So, we doin' this shit or what?” He demanded before marching back into the old building were they has planned to set up they explosives in.

Jack only laughed and shook his head. Damn, when had the Fake AH Crew become so fucked up? Regardless he followed Michael in, whatever was going on between his teammates, he was sure it would blow over soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what brought this one to mind, honestly. For some reason I just thought it would be funny for Ryan to be the first to find out the three of them were dating but that it happened accidentally. Though the whole thing with him defended Michael came up because I watched the first episode of Sunday Driving where Ryan shoots a random NPC that Lindsay is standing near/flirting with. As Geoff said in the video, Ryan has Michael's back, thus the title.
> 
> I don't know, I'm kind of iffy on this one. I like the idea at the start of it but I'm not sure how I feel about the end. I hope you like it, sorry if not.
> 
> Apologize for typos.


End file.
